fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Digiball - the dream the destiny the legend
Es war drei Wochen nach dem großen Turnier und noch immer war alles still und friedlich auf dem blauen Planeten. Alle gingen, wie üblich, ihren gewohnten Beschäftigungen nach und lebten ihr normales Leben. Am späten Abend kamen Vegeta und Trunks vom gemeinsamen Training mit Piccolo und Son Goten zurück, zu welchem die beiden Jugendlichen regelrecht gezwungen wurden. Denn der Saiyajin-Prinz und der Namekianer waren der Ansicht, dass die Jungs es bitter nötig hätten, da sie beim Turnier eine ziemlich lahme Vorstellung geliefert hatten. Trunks konnte nicht bestreiten, dass der Auftritt, den sein bester Freund und er gebracht hatten, nicht gerade der beste war. Doch war er selbst ja eigentlich gar nicht mal so übel gewesen, wie er fand. Nur Son Goten hatte richtig versagt. War er ja schon bereits in der zweiten Runde rausgeflogen. Aber hatte er nicht gegen irgendwen verloren, nein, er wurde von seiner kleinen Nichte, Pan, die übrigens erst vier Jahre alt ist, K.O. geschlagen. Einfach peinlich. Immer wenn Trunks daran dachte, musste er unweigerlich den Kopf schütteln. Aber nicht nur das. Seither wurden unfairer Weise beide Halbsaiyajins zum Training verdonnert, was mit Piccolo und Vegeta alles andere als Zuckerschlecken war. Halb fünf Uhr Morgens wurden sie jeweils aus den Federn gescheucht, und erst spät Abends wieder entlassen. Schließlich waren gerade Ferien und so konnten die Jungen den ganzen Tag gequält werden. Noch nie hatte sich Trunks so auf die Schule gefreut, wie zu jener Zeit. Doch war es bis Schulbeginn noch eine ganze Weile hin. "Da seid ihr zwei ja endlich." begrüßte Bulma ihre Männer. "Das Abendessen ist schon längst fertig und wird auch schon langsam kalt. Ihr solltet euch besser beeilen." meinte sie. Vegeta begab sich stumm in die Küche. Trunks hingegen war selbst zum essen zu müde und entschuldigte sich mit einem "Tut mir Leid, ich hab keinen Hunger." bei seiner Mutter und ging erschöpft nach oben. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch wollte, war schlafen. So wusch er sich noch notdürftig und ließ sich dann direkt ins Bett fallen. 'Womit hab ich das nur verdient?' Das war seit drei Wochen stets sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief. Der Wecker klingelte. Trunks schmiss ihn wie fast jeden Morgen gegen die Wand, damit er endlich Ruhe gab. Es war 4.30 Uhr. "Ich will nicht." murmelte er zu sich selbst. Er wollte einfach nicht aufstehen, denn im Grunde war er ein richtiger Morgenmuffel. Aber wenn er jetzt nicht aufstand, würde spätestens in zehn Minuten Vegeta auf der Matte stehen und das wäre mindestens tausendmal schlimmer. Auf kaltes Wasser am Morgen konnte der Jugendliche nämlich richtig gut verzichten. Schwerfällig stieg Trunks aus dem Bett und schleppte sich in das, seinem Zimmer gegenüberliegende, Badezimmer. Knapp fünf Minuten später kam er ein klein wenig frischer heraus, war aber tatsächlich immer noch im Halbschlaf. Er ging hinunter in die Küche, wo er seinen Vater antraf, der bereits kräftig am futtern war. "Wie kann man eigentlich nur so viel essen?" dachte sich Trunks wie so oft. Okay, wenn er richtig Hunger hatte, konnte er auch schon ziemlich reinhauen. Aber am frühen Morgen? Nein, das ging überhaupt nicht. Das waren dann wohl die menschlichen Gene in ihm. Also entschied er sich für ein eher leichtes Frühstück. "Können wir?" fragte Vegeta, nachdem er fertig war. Eigentlich war es eine rhetorische Frage, denn sie wären auch aufgebrochen, wenn Trunks noch nicht soweit gewesen wäre. Der Saiyajin war eben ziemlich rücksichtslos. "Ja." antwortete der Halbsaiyajin immer noch total verpennt und sie flogen los. Diese Woche trainierten sie in den Bergen. Es war noch dunkel, doch am Horizont berührte schon langsam das erste Morgenrot den Himmel, als sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankamen. Piccolo und Goten waren auch gerade eben gelandet und der schwarzhaarige sah ebenfalls so aus, als würde er noch liebend gerne in seinem schönen warmen und kuscheligen Bett liegen. Tja, da waren sie ja schon zwei. "Morgen.", grüßte Goten leicht grimmig, was wohl an der Müdigkeit, als auch an der Kälte da oben lag. "Hmm." kam es genauso gut gelaunt von Trunks. "Hey ihr zwei, ihr solltet langsam mal aufwachen! Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!",meinte Piccolo so charmant, wie eh und jeh. Nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit? Wer's glaubt! Ging es beiden Jugendlichen gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. "Dann wärmt euch mal auf!" befahl Vegeta in seinem üblichen Tonfall und das alltägliche Training begann. Bis zum späten Nachmittag hin waren die vier Krieger immer noch ganz vertieft in ihre Übungen, die zum Großteil daraus bestanden, dass Trunks und Son Goten gegen Vegeta und Piccolo kämpften. Es ist wohl überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass die Halbsaiyajins das meiste abbekamen. Doch aufeinmal hielten alle gleichzeitig inne und sahen sich gegenseitig an, als Bestätigung, dass alle es spürten. Es war eine ihnen unbekannte Aura, die auch nicht gerade klein war. Jedoch war es keine Energie, die von großer körperlicher Stärke zeugte, wie bei ihnen selbst, nein, es war etwas anderes. "Was ist das?",konnte Son Goten seine Frage nicht mehr halten. Piccolo sah ihn daraufhin nur ernst an und schüttelte den Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass auch er es nicht wusste. "Es kommt jedenfalls mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Erde zugerast.",meinte Vegeta in den Himmel sehend. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht, aber keiner von ihnen wusste, was. "Ich schätze, wir sollten mal nach dem Rechten sehen.",sagte der Namekianer und traf von allen Seiten auf Zustimmung. Sie flogen in die Richtung aus der die Energie kam, bis sie über einer Art Wüste ein gerade abstürzendes Raumschiff erblickten. Zwar war es noch einige Meilen entfernt, konnten es aber trotzdem schon erkennen. Außerdem konnten sie auch erkennen, dass bevor das Raumschiff auf der Erde aufprallte, jemand heraus sprang. Im stummen Einverständnis beschlossen sie, näher heranzufliegen, um zu sehen was denn nun genau geschehen war, obwohl es ja schon ziemlich eindeutig gewesen war. Aber vielleicht brauchte die Person, die herausgesprungen war, ja Hilfe. Und diese Frage konnte nicht beantwortet werden, bevor sie nicht nachsahen. An dem Raumschiff angekommen oder besser an den Überresten davon, sahen sie sich ersteinmal um. Niemand war zu sehen. "Also das Ding hier ist jedenfalls Schrott." sagte Son Goten und gab dem 'Schrottding' einen leichten Klaps. Daraufhin entstanden ein paar kleine Blitze, vor welchen der Schwarzhaarige leicht zurückwich. "Ich glaube da hinten liegt jemand." bemerkte Trunks und zeigte in eine Richtung. "Ich werd mal nachsehen." und er flog ein Stück bis zur besagten Stelle. Der, der da lag, musste schwere Verletztungen haben, denn seine Aura war nur noch ganz schwach.Aber wer war bloß der Unbekannte? 2 Vorkapitel: Wer ist das kleine unbekannte Wesen? Als Trunks endlich was entdeckte, bemerkte er, dass die Frage nicht war, wer der Unbekannte war? Sondern eher was? Denn er entdeckte ein kleines Weißes Wesen, nicht mal so groß wie sein Kopf, mit einem seltsamen Dreieck auf seiner Stirn! Trunks stupste das Wesen vorsichtig an...aber es rührte sich nicht! Langsam kamen auch die anderen dazu und waren genauso überrascht wie Trunks! Es machte sich ein Gewitter breit Die Dunkelheit der Nacht wurde nur selten durch das Zucken eines Blitzes am Horizont erhellt, welches das nahende Gewitter ankündigte. SonGoten saß alleine mit dem kleinen Wesen in einer Höhle. Die anderen waren schon nach Hause geflogen, aber Son Goten wollte noch nicht. Das hatte er wohl von seinem Bruder, denn auch er konnte nie kranke Tiere alleine lassen und musste sich um sie kümmern. Das mit Mühe angezündete Feuer warf flackernde Schatten an die Wand, doch er nahm weder das nahende Gewitter, noch die Kälte oder die lustigen Schattenspiele um sich herum wahr. Plötzlich wachte das kleine Wesen auf und schaute sich voller Angst um, wo es denn sei. Als es Son Goten erblickte,schrag es zurück. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin ein Freund! Das Wesen war völlig durcheinander, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es war einfach zu viel geschehen. Unwillig schüttelte es den Kopf und versuchte sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage und Wochen zu erinnern.... "BESCHÜTZ MICH....."Calu" Mehr kam aus dem kleinem Wesen leider ncht raus,bevor es wieder in ohnmacht viel... SonGoten Beobachtete das Wesen und dachte darüber nach. Bechützen? Wovor? und was war das für ein Wesen? Die restlichen kapitel folgen morgen =) Kategorie:Digimon Fanfiction - Weitere